My Evil Sister Ch2
by Icecream456
Summary: *THIS IS AN UPDATE ON "MY EVIL SISTER CH1* Stan is found, passed out by Kyle and is rushed to Hell's Pass hospital. While he is passed out, Stan has a strange dream that links to him being attacked. When he wakes up, Kyle, Sharon, and Randy are there. Everything seemed ok to Stan for a while, until an unexpected guest comes. Who is this guest and what will happen?


Chapter 2

_I woke up in a strange room. I didn't know where I was. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed. My arms and legs were numb. I could only move my head. I tilted my head to the right, and to my horror there were two dead bodies laying right next to me! I tried to scream for help, but I had lost my voice! Then I noticed the bodies looked fairly similar. There was a boy and a girl around my age. The boy had curly red hair, pale skin, and he was wearing an orange coat. "Kyle." I said in my head. I glanced over at the girl. She had raven hair, and she was wearing a purple coat and yellow suspenders."Wendy." I said in my head once again. Then I realized to my horror, that their eyes had been taken out! They also had stab wounds in their stomachs! In horror and disgust I turned to my left, only to find two more dead bodies! They both had no eyes and stab wounds in their stomachs, but this time they were adults, a man and a woman. The man had black hair, a mustache to match his hair color, and he was wearing a blue shirt. The woman had chin -length brown hair, and was wearing a brown sweater with red cuffs. "My parents!" I screamed in my head. All of a sudden It went dark. Then, a candle lit up the pitch-black room. The candle was coming closer and closer. Then I saw who was holding the candle. Shelly. She had the strange necklace from earlier on, her shirt had blood stains on it, her hair had sticky gobs of blood in it, her head gear was off and she was holding a bloodstained butcher eyes widened in horror as she raised the knife. I felt her ice-cold tounge lick my neck, and then she whispered in my ear. "Buh-bye turd." She giggle in a sinister way as she jabbed the knife into my gut. Then she put her thumbs on my ey-_

AAAHHHHHH! I woke up in a panic. It was just a dream. Sweat trickled down my face. I looked around. I was at the hospital. "Stanley, are you ok dear?" A nurse walked into the room. "The doctor and I heard you scream." "Nothing, just a bad dream." Then I heard a second pair of footsteps. "Stan, dude, are you ok? I was using the bathroom and I heard you scream!" I couldn't respond like I did to the nurse. I couldn't stand thinking about him dead.

"I-its nothing!" I responded. I was not in the mood to talk about my dream. "I found you in the forest last night. I heard you screaming. When I found you, you were passed out. You had bruises, a bloody nose, a busted lip, and, um, this strange symbol was carved into your arm." Kyle pointed to my right arm. There were bandages covering it.

I was confused. "What did it look like?" "It looked something like a circle with a star in the middle." My blood ran cold. That was the same symbol on Shelly's necklace. Had Shelly tried to kill me?

Then I heard some more footsteps. I looked up. My parents were here. "STANLEY! OH MY GOSH! SWEETIE ARE YOU OK?!" Seriosly Mom? I am not a girl and I am not 3 years old anymore. "Yes, I'm fine." I faked a smile. I truly wasn't ok. "Stan, are you ok?" Why were so many people asking if I was ok? "Yes dad, Im fine." "What happened to him?" My parents were now talking to the doctor. "Stanley has suffered an asthma attack and police believe while he was passed out someone brutally attacked him" So I was attacked! I knew Shelly attacked me! "Are the police looking for the person who did it?" "Yes they are." All of a sudden I heard another person walk in. I looked up, and my stomach dropped. It was Shelly.

She stared at me with an evil look. I knew she was going to do something. I was scared. I started crying. I couldn't hold back my unhappiness anymore. Kyle noticed me crying. "Why are you crying?"

I looked up. "I know who attacked me." "Who?" I paused for a moment, looking at Shelly. She looked threatening, but I didn't care. "SHELLY DID! I REMEMBER HER GRABBING MY COAT! I REMEMBER HER IN THE WOODS! I REMEMBER LOOKING AT ME!" I broke down crying harder than ever.

Everyone was looking at Shelly now. All of a sudden, Shelly pulled out a knife and lunged onto my bed! Wendy was walking in at the time! "SHELLY GET OFF OF HIM YOU BITCH!" I heard her scream. She ran over to Shelly. "SHARON CALL 911!" I heard my dad shout! The nurse and my mom were getting help, while my dad, Kyle, and Wendy were attacking her! I was wrestling her while she was leaving gashes in my wrists. Finally my dad pulled her off! Wendy ran over to me. "OMG Stan are you ok?!" She held my bloody hand. "Yes I'm fine." "I know what happened. I am happy you are alive." She handed me a box. "Open it." I carefully unwrapped it. I smiled, and it was not a fake one. It was a picture of Wendy and I on my birthday. There was a white, old fashioned styled frame around it. "Thanks." "No problem." We were just about to kiss when I heard more footsteps.

It was the police. And they were holding guns.


End file.
